


Wolf Hugs (And Cub Loves)

by redkislington



Series: tumblrfic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (he's really just one giant teddy wolf when in alpha form), Fluff, M/M, and Derek offers furry alpha hugs, and Stiles gets home from work all tired and stressed, and its over all dumb and fluffy, and their daughter nuzzles and tries to scent mark stiles, fluffy fluff fluff, im sorry, not sorry, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Laura give Stiles the quiet, relaxing night he needs after a day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Hugs (And Cub Loves)

Derek rumbled, pressing his muzzle delicately into Laura's soft tummy. She giggled, raising tiny, grabbing hands up to his cheeks and clutching her fingers into his fur. He let out a soft growl and reached his big paws down to pick up his young daughter.

 

Laura squealed as she was lifted up into the air, giggling almost non-stop and curling around her father's head, tugging on his ears.

 

Derek raised his head when he heard the door shut, Stiles sighing, padding slowly to the nursery where Derek and Laura were.

 

The alpha gave a toothy grin to his worn out looking husband as he peered into the doorway. Laura tilted her head, then gave Stiles a wide, happy smile, lifting her hands from Derek's ears toward her Papa.

 

Stiles huffed, but he gave them both a small, tired smile. “Hey, baby girl.” He walked slowly across the room, lifting her up when Laura started trying to wiggle her way out of Derek's large arms. She instantly latched onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tucking her face into his throat, snuffling for a moment before she started squirming around, trying to cover up the scent of Stiles' co-workers and the various other people Stiles had come in contact with, with her own.

 

Derek growled lightly, and when Stiles looked up, he held his arms out, tilting his head. Stiles nodded, already looking a lot better than he had a few moments ago, then waited for Derek to settle down on the floor. As soon as he was ready, Stiles crawled up against his husband's body, sighing and nuzzling in as deep into him as he could, just like Laura was doing at the moment to him.

 

Derek licked affectionately at Stiles cheek as the younger man started to doze off, and he curled his arms around the two most important people in his life.


End file.
